doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Patrick Troughton
Patrick George Troughton (nascido em 25 de março de 1920, Mill Hill, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido - falecido em 28 de março de 1987, Columbus, Georgia, EUA) interpretou o segundo Doctor, de 1966 até 1969. Ele era um ator inglês. Ele foi treinado classicamente para o palco, mas tornou-se mais conhecido por seus papéis na televisão e no cinema. Seu trabalho incluiu aparições em vários filmes de fantasia, ficção científica e horror, mas ele se tornou mais conhecido por seu papel como a segunda encarnação do Doutor na longa série de ficção científica britânica Doctor Who, que ele tocou de 1966 a 1969. ; ele reprisou o papel em 1973, 1983 e 1985. Vida e Carreira Infancia Troughton nasceu em 25 de março de 1920 em Mill Hill, Middlesex, Inglaterra, para Alec George Troughton (1887-1953), um advogado, e Dorothy Evelyn Offord (1886-1979), que se casou em 1914 em Edmonton. Patrick tinha um irmão mais velho, Alec Robert (1915-1994), e uma irmã mais nova, Mary Edith (1923–2005). Troughton frequentou a Mill Hill School e continuou a morar em Mill Hill durante a maior parte de sua vida. Enquanto estava na Mill Hill School, ele atuou em uma produção de Bees on the Boat Deck, de J. B. Priestley, em março de 1937. Seu irmão A.R. (Robin ') Troughton dividiu o Prêmio Walter Knox de 1933 para Química com o futuro ganhador do Prêmio Nobel Francis Crick, que também frequentou a Mill Hill School. Mais tarde, Troughton frequentou a Escola de Atuação da Embaixada na Swiss Cottage, estudando com Eileen Thorndike. Depois de seu tempo na Escola de Atuação da Embaixada, Troughton ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para o Leighton Rallius Studios no John Drew Memorial Theatre em Long Island, Nova York. Segunda guerra mundial Quando a Segunda Guerra Mundial começou, ele retornou para casa em um navio belga que atingiu uma mina e afundou na costa da Grã-Bretanha, Troughton escapou em um bote salva-vidas e, na chegada à Inglaterra em 1939, ingressou na Tonbridge Repertory Company. Em 1940 ingressou na Marinha Real Britânica e foi comissionado como tenente da RNVR, sendo destacado pela primeira vez no serviço da East Coast Convoy de fevereiro a agosto de 1941, e depois com os motores da Coastal Forces de Great Yarmouth de novembro de 1942 a 1945, operando no Mar do Norte e Canal da Mancha. Durante seu serviço com o M.G.B, ele esteve em uma ocasião envolvido em uma ação contra E-boats Kriegsmarine que resultou em uma das naves inimigas sendo destruída por colisão, enquanto o barco de Troughton e outro destruíram mais dois com seus tiros. Suas decorações incluíam a Estrela de 1939-45 e a Estrela do Atlântico, e ele foi mencionado nos despachos "pela coragem, liderança e habilidade excepcionais em muitos ousados ataques ao transporte marítimo inimigo em águas hostis". Ele costumava usar um chá aconchegante em sua cabeça no tempo frio no Mar do Norte. Carreira Papéis em filmes notáveis de Troughton incluem Sir Andrew Ffoulkes em Pimpinela Escarlate (1954), Phineas em Jasão e os Argonautas (1963), padre Brennan em A Profecia (1976), Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger (1977) e Cole Hawlings em uma dramatização da BBC do livro infantil de John Masefield The Box of Delights (1984), no qual ele interpretou um papel "estilo Doctor" de um misterioso homem velho, mas benevolente com poderes mágicos que tem o poder de viajar no tempo. Ele também co-estrelou na série britânica de comédia The Goodies no episódio "The Baddies", em episódios de Survivors, série de ficção científica de Terry Nation e em Minder e The Persuaders!''.' Em 1953, ele se tornou o primeiro ator a interpretar o famoso herói Robin Hood na televisão, estrelando em seis episódios de meia hora exibidos a partir de 17 março até 21 abril na BBC, intitulado simplesmente como Robin Hood (Vahimagi, 42). Em homenagem a isto, uma imagem de Troughton como Robin Hood apareceu no episódio de Doctor Who, Robot of Sherwood (2014) como parte de uma base de dados detalhando a lenda do herói. Doctor Who (1966 - 1969 ) Em 1966, o produtor de Doctor Who, Innes Lloyd, procurou um substituto para William Hartnell no papel principal da série. A sobrevivência continuada do show dependia do público aceitar outro ator no papel, apesar da decisão ousada de que o substituto não seria parecido com um Hartnell ou parecido com um som. Lloyd afirmou mais tarde que Hartnell havia aprovado a escolha, dizendo: "Há apenas um homem na Inglaterra que pode assumir, e é Patrick Troughton". Lloyd escolheu Troughton por causa de sua extensa e versátil experiência como ator de personagens. Depois que ele foi escalado, Troughton considerou várias maneiras de abordar o papel, para diferenciar seu retrato do patriarca amistoso-ainda-rabugento de Hartnell. Os primeiros pensamentos de Troughton sobre como ele poderia interpretar o Doutor incluíam um "capitão de mar duro" e uma figura pirata de rosto negro e turbante. O criador do Doctor Who, Sydney Newman, sugeriu que o Doutor poderia ser um "vagabundo cósmico" nos moldes de Charlie Chaplin, e essa foi a interpretação eventualmente escolhida. Troughton foi o primeiro Doctor a ter seu rosto nos títulos de abertura do show. Em uma série, O Inimigo do Mundo, Troughton representou duas partes - como o protagonista (The Doctor) e o antagonista (Salamander). Durante seu tempo na série, Troughton tendeu a evitar a publicidade e raramente deu entrevistas. Ele disse a um entrevistador: "Eu acho que atuar é mágica. Se eu disser tudo de mim, isso vai estragar tudo". Anos depois, ele disse a outro entrevistador que sua maior preocupação era que muita publicidade limitaria suas oportunidades como ator depois que ele deixasse o papel. Uma rara entrevista com Ernest Thompson, da Radio Times, revela que Troughton "sempre gostou de se vestir e teria sido feliz como professora de escola, pois as crianças mantêm um jovem". Troughton era popular tanto com a equipe de produção quanto com suas co-estrelas. O produtor Lloyd creditou Troughton com um "temperamento de ator principal. Ele era uma figura paterna para toda a empresa e, portanto, poderia abraçá-lo e varrê-lo junto com ele". Troughton também ganhou reputação no set como um brincalhão. Muitos dos primeiros episódios em que Troughton apareceu estavam entre os descartados pela BBC (uma lista completa dos episódios de Doctor Who que faltam nos arquivos da BBC está disponível aqui). Troughton descobriu que a programação de Doctor Who (na época, de 40 a 44 episódios por ano) era cansativa e decidiu deixar a série em 1969, após três anos no cargo. Esta decisão também foi motivada em parte pelo medo de ser tipificada. Troughton retornou ao Doctor Who três vezes depois de formalmente deixar o programa, retornando ao personagem mais do que qualquer outro ator que retratou o Doctor depois de terminar sua conexão regular com a série. A primeira dessas ocasiões foi no The Three Doctors, a série de 1972-73 que inaugura a 10ª temporada do programa. Em 1983, Troughton superou alguma relutância em reprisar seu papel e concordou em aparecer no especial de aniversário de 20 anos, The Five Doctors, a pedido do produtor de séries John Nathan-Turner. Ele também concordou em participar das convenções do Doctor Who, incluindo as comemorações do 20º aniversário da série no Longleat em 1983. Ele também apareceu ao redor do mundo com Nathan-Turner. Troughton gostou tanto do retorno ao programa que prontamente concordou em aparecer mais uma vez como o segundo médico, com o sexto médico de Colin Baker em The Two Doctors (1985). Alegadamente, ele também aconselhou o Quinto Doctor, o ator Peter Davison, a limitar seu tempo no papel a três temporadas para evitar typecasting e o ator mais jovem seguiu este conselho. Em 2013, a BBC encomendou um docudrama sobre os primeiros dias de Doctor Who, como parte das comemorações do quinquagésimo aniversário do programa. Troughton aparece como personagem na produção, chamada An Adventure in Space e Time, interpretada pelo ator Reece Shearsmith. Em 2014, "Robot of Sherwood", uma imagem parada de Troughton de 1953 aparece entre as futuras representações de Robin Hood exibidas pelo Décimo Segundo Doctor ao bandido. pós doctor who e morte Depois que Troughton deixou o Doctor Who em 1969, ele apareceu em vários filmes e papéis na televisão. Os papéis cinematográficos incluíram Cravo em Cicatrizes de Drácula (1970), um bodysnatcher em Frankenstein e o Monstro do Inferno (1973), Padre Brennan em The Omen (1976) e Melanthius em Sinbad e o Olho do Tigre (1977). Os papéis da televisão incluíram o papel recorrente de Thomas Howard, terceiro duque de Norfolk em cinco dos seis episódios de As seis esposas de Henry VIII (1970) (para os quais ele começou os ensaios apenas uma semana depois de concluir sua gravação final em Doctor Who) o vilão Nasca no drama temático asteca The Teathered Serpent da Thames Television (1976-78), um convidado estrelado na série de comédia The Goodies no episódio "The Baddies", bem como episódios de Paul Temple, Dr. Finlay's Casebook, Doomwatch, The Persuaders !, Uma Família em Guerra, Coronation Street, Suavemente, suavemente: Taskforce, Colditz, Play for Today, Z-Carros, Special Branch, Lei de Sutherland, The Sweeney, Jason King, Sobreviventes, Corte da Coroa, Anjos, Navio de Guerra, Van der Valk, 1999, The Onedin Line, Todas as Criaturas Grandes e Pequenas, Only When I Laugh (Série 2 Episódio # 9), Babá e Minder (em um episódio de março de 1984 intitulado "Windows", 4 ª Temporada Episódio 9). Ele também interpretou Cole Hawlings em uma dramatização da BBC Television do livro infantil de John Masefield, The Box of Delights (1984). No mesmo ano, ele também apareceu em um especial de Natal "Two Ronnies", interpretando um juiz. A saúde de Troughton nunca foi totalmente robusta e mais tarde em sua vida ele se recusou a aceitar o conselho de seu médico de que ele havia desenvolvido uma doença cardíaca séria por excesso de trabalho e estresse. Ele sofreu dois grandes ataques cardíacos, um em 1979 e outro em 1984, ambos os quais o impediram de trabalhar por vários meses depois. Depois de cada um desses ataques, os avisos de seu médico foram novamente ignorados quando Troughton se comprometeu com uma pesada programação de TV e filmes. Ele participou da adaptação de 11 partes de 1974 de Evelyn Waugh's Sword of Honor. Em 1986, ele foi regular na primeira série da sitcom da LWT, The Two of Us, e convidado em um episódio de Super Gran em maio de 1987, que foi o último papel que ele filmou. Sua última aparição na televisão foi no outono do mesmo ano em Cavaleiros de Deus, que havia sido filmado dois anos antes. Troughton também apareceu no primeiro episódio do Inspetor Morse da Central Independent Television, intitulado "The Dead of Jericho", 6 que foi originalmente transmitido pela ITV em 6 de janeiro de 1987. morte Em 27 de março de 1987, dois dias após seu aniversário de 67 anos, Troughton foi convidado do congresso de ficção científica Magnum Opus Con II em Columbus, Geórgia, Estados Unidos. Embora ele tenha sido advertido por seus médicos antes de deixar o Reino Unido para não se esforçar por causa de seu problema cardíaco, ele parecia estar de bom humor e participou vigorosamente nos painéis do dia, e estava ansioso para uma comemoração de aniversário tardia que foi planejada. para o sábado à noite, bem como exibições de todas as suas histórias completas de Doctor Who, incluindo The Dominators, que ele estava particularmente ansioso para ver novamente, na tarde de sábado. Troughton sofreu um terceiro e último ataque cardíaco às 7h25 do dia seguinte, logo após pedir o café da manhã no hotel. Segundo os paramédicos que compareceram ao local, ele morreu instantaneamente. Troughton foi certificado como morto no Centro Médico (agora Piedmont Columbus Regional) em Columbus, na Geórgia. Do Centro Médico, seu corpo foi transferido para a Funerária Striffler-Hamby, na Macon Road, a cerca de 7,8 km de distância. De lá, foi transportado para os Southern Cremations Services, em Dothan, Alabama (cerca de 119 milhas de distância), onde foi cremado, as cinzas sendo posteriormente levadas de volta para a Inglaterra. Durante a passagem para a Inglaterra, as cinzas foram extraviadas temporariamente, o que atrasou o seu funeral por algumas semanas. Sua viúva, Sheila, depois as espalhou embaixo de uma árvore recém-plantada no Bushy Park, um dos lugares favoritos de Troughton perto da casa de sua família em Teddington, no condado de Middlesex. fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Five_Doctors https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Troughton Categoria:Atores e Atrizes